Je t'avais prévenu
by chizuru300
Summary: OS Hayffie. " - Je suis désolé trésor, je t'avais prévenu, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. - Je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolée. Fut tout ce qu'elle murmura du reste de la nuit."


Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de fanfiction, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Etant dans une phase Hunger games, je relis pas mal de fic et les OS Hayffie d'Ellana-San ou Allonsysilvertongue (si vous lisez l'anglais, foncez, c'est vraiment génial !) et ça m'a donné envie de m'y mettre un peu moi-même. Alors, j'ai conscience que il y a pas mal de fic sur Haymitch et Effie et je n'écris pas grand chose de nouveau, mais en français il y en a un peu moins qu'en anglais, et puis bon, je les aime trop ces deux là, alors je me lance.

(Je en suis pas très satisfaite du titre, mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Titre : Je t'avais prévenu

* * *

Arrivé au dernier étage, Haymitch sortit de l'ascenseur en trainant les pieds. Il avait passé, une fois de plus, quelques heures enfermé dans une cellule du centre d'entrainement. Il connaissait un peu trop bien les lieux : Chaff et lui y finissaient souvent, ivre la plupart du temps. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé de cuire de la salle à manger, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux dans l'espoir de faire passer sa migraine. Effie, était debout près de la baie vitrée, le regardait d'un air neutre, mais sous lequel il pouvait discerner un fort reproche.

" - Me regarde pas comme ça trésor, ce coup-ci, c'est la faute de Jo'. Elle a failli arracher les yeux d'un mec assez stupide pour lui mettre la main au cul…

\- Langage, coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

\- … Je l'ai juste empêché de commettre un meurtre, continua le vainqueur sans se formaliser le moins du monde de l'interruption, tu pourrais être contente, c'était pas ma faute pour une fois. Les pacificateurs nous ont embarqué sans chercher à connaître la situation."

Effie se détourna, soupirant, d'un air un peu trop mélodramatique du point de vu d'Haymitch, se retenant de lui rappeler une énième fois que son comportement avait un impact sur l'image du district 12, pas seulement sur lui.

Haymitch se pencha vers la table basse où semblait l'attendre une carafe de liqueur brune, se versant une dose généreuse dans un verre en cristal, y ajoutant un glaçon. Il pressait le verre froid contre son front appréciant sa fraicheur quand Effie le rejoignit sur le canapé. Le silence de la pièce s'alourdit peu à peu autour d'eux.

Il avait remarqué bien sûr.

Il avait remarqué que la télévision était éteinte dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la pièce. Mais égoïstement, il refusait de demander à Effie des détails, pas encore. Il voulait garder quelques minutes de plus avant d'apprendre comment le dixième tribut sous sa responsabilité était mort. Il savait pertinemment que l'enfant de 14 ans n'avait aucune chance, bien qu'il ait survécu presque trois jours. Mais Effie avait commencé à forger un espoir pour le petit. Sans la regarder, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tristesse écrasante qui devait briller dans ses yeux bleus et, en opposition totale, son visage complétement lisse de toute expression. Il lui servit un verre qu'il lui tendit sans un mot.

" - Je suis désolé trésor, je t'avais prévenu, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolée. Fut tout ce qu'elle murmura du reste de la nuit."

Dans le silence lourd et glacial de la suite du district 12, Haymitch aurait juré qu'il pouvait entendre les larmes rouler sur les joues pâles de l'escorte. Le désespoir qui se dégageait d'Effie était si fort et faisait tellement écho à celui qui le rongeait depuis des années, qu'il l'attira contre lui dans une volonté un peu maladroite de la réconforter. Elle resta blottie contre lui durant les dernières heures de la nuit. Ils demeurèrent presque complétement immobile, comme s'ils étaient effrayés de briser le calme moment, qui, bien que douloureux, avait aussi quelque chose d'apaisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

A l'aube, Effie se détacha de lui doucement, s'enferma dans sa chambre deux heures et en ressorti fraiche et pétillante, respirant le professionnalisme et le détachement. Plus aucune trace de tristesse n'était détectable, remplacée par une aura de bonne humeur, factice mais efficace.

La volonté sincère d'Effie, sa compassion pour les tributs, le fait qu'elle s'y attache, prouvait qu'elle n'était pas un citoyen aveugle du Capitol, pour Haymitch, c'était un soulagement, mais surtout, une source d'inquiétude grandissante d'année en année. Et pour Haymitch, c'était dangereux car Snow découvrirait un jour ou l'autre qu'Effie n'était pas qu'une simple collège. Que malgré lui, elle était devenue une amie dans l'enfer des jeux. Et l'idée de la mettre en danger lui broyait les entrailles de peur.

* * *

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, et j'ajoute que si vous avez une idée de prompt, n'hésitez pas à me la donner, je verrai ce que je peux en faire ! En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
